A Waiting Game
by Changgirl
Summary: --One Shot-- Songfic. Alongside the lyrics to Holes Inside by Joe Brooks, Grace travels to Lorcan one night. Set during the Tide of Terror. Reviews welcome! Grace/Lorcan Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**---**

_All that you've tried leaves nothing but holes inside._

_---_

I wake with a start. My forehead feels damp and my skin is as hot as an open flame. Could I really have dreamt all of that? Could Lorcan really be...?

_No. _

The resounding echo fills round my head, making my vision blurry. Was that Lorcan? Or just my own conscience? Not caring and none the wiser to my strange condition, I stumble out of bed. My nightdress sticks to me like I've just been doused in water. Quickly I check my reflection in the mirror and I'm startled to see the girl staring back at me. Her hair is stuck and matted together, and her eyes are bloodshot. With a shock, I realised that that girl is me. Running my hands through my hair, I walk towards the balcony doors, fumbling for the door handle. Finally I get my hand on the handle and turn it, until I hear a soft click amongst the mechanism. The door is now open.

_Grace, you don't want to do this. _

"Sh'up Connor." I mumble sleepily as I open the door fully. The thin gossamer curtains billow out and all of a sudden I feel the cold, biting wind and it wakes me up slightly. Out in front of me, is the balcony overlooking all of Pirate Academy. At night everything is so peaceful and calm. The ocean laps gentle against the shore line and at once I feel as sudden pull towards it. Subtle yet powerful. I inhale the air, its clean yet salty smell relaxes me slightly. In a way it reminds me of home. I smile to myself as I remember. Ah, to be by the sea!

_Ignore the pull Grace. _

There is that voice again. It sounds softer now and more accented. I can't quite pick up on who it is yet. Should I know who it is? Maybe it is the voice of the sea? Father always said that the sea was just like a person... Frowning, I take a step closer to the rail at the edge of the balcony. Peering over the side, I can now see the shadowy outline of the pomegranate tree I sat under when I first came here. Remembering the earth-like taste of the fruit makes my mouth water slightly. Leaning over the balcony rail now, I reach out a hand as if to pluck a pomegranate amongst the lush green leaves. Suddenly I feel as if I'm falling and my heart skips a beat.

Did I lean to far over? What -?

But then I realise what is going on and my heart gives a jolt of joy. I'm travelling again! Again, the all too familiar feeling, somewhat similar to an adrenaline rush, tingles through every fibre of my body, until I feel wooden decking beneath my feet.

---

_It seems like you're wired, to stay here held in time,  
Cos nothing seems to change, oh no.  
No nothing's going to change, at all._

_---  
_"Grace, I told you not to come back! What are you doing here?"

Lorcan's voice calls out from nowhere, and I look up to see him standing in front of me, arms folded across his chest and the purplish bruise still evident across his eyes. His mouth is set into a small frown.

---  
_I can see it in your face, the hope has gone astray._

_---_

"Oh Lorcan are you okay?" I ask softly, my hand reaching up cautiously to brush his face.

Immediately Lorcan brings up his hand and it touches mine. We stand like that for a second as icy cold shock sweeps over me, as the realisation sinks in.

I can touch him!

I can feel myself grinning like an idiot, but for once in my life I don't care. Lorcan too smiles as he rests his hand on my back and draws me in closer.

"You're grinning like a fool Gracie, y'know that?" He mutters in his soft Irish Brogue that I have grown to love so much in the past couple of months. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I look down.

"I know Lorcan. I'm just so happy to see you! It's been a whole month since I last did! How is everyone? Darcy, the Captain?" I step back, now holding his hand in mine. His touch still makes my skin tingle. Like I still haven't got used to the idea that I'm...developing feelings for a Vampire. A rather dashing Vampire to say the least.

There is a brief pause, until Lorcan speaks again;

"A lot has changed since you last visited Gracie. Some more Vampirates have left the ship now. Now, the Captain fears that nowhere can be guaranteed safe until they have been found and killed. The Captain is not a violent...man, but if they somehow meet Sidorio... I would hate to think..."

I felt Lorcan shudder beside me and I squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry Lorcan."

"But Grace, if Sidorio found you...I could never forgive myself."

"Shhh. Do not trouble yourself with things that may or may not be. Whatever that will come I will make sure I am ready for it."

Suddenly, Lorcan pulls me close to him and into a tight yet soft embrace. Closing my eyes, I inhale his musky scent and smile. If only he knew...

---

_Your feet are stuck, no they cannot move,  
Don't tell me that they're glued,  
Yeah they're far from.  
At home, at ease but give sometime to breathe_

_---_

I can feel his chin rest on top of my head and his hand rest amongst my hair. A shiver courses through me. Whether it is due to the coldness of the wind or his body temperature I do not know. All I know is that I feel the happiest that I have felt in a long while. Euphoric almost, yet as we break apart a bitterness washed through me. From the corner of my eye I see the first signs of the dreaded mist and I look up sadly.

"My time is up now isn't it? When will I see you again?"

Lorcan seems to shrug; a mysterious smile lines his mouth.

"I don't know Gracie. It will just have to be a waiting game from now on. We must both be patient."

I nod, tears filling my eyes as I let the mist, thicker now, envelope me as it had many times before. Closing my eyes, I refuse my mind to let them open. One last glimpse at Lorcan before I leave the _Nocturne_ would be too tempting. A habit, and one that I have to break if I was truly going to keep my word and stick to this 'waiting game'.

I just hope it isn't as bad as it sounds.

---

_But if you hold tight, shadows will be lost in the light.  
Oh cause sometimes, fate and your dreams can collide._


End file.
